Just like a married couple
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: Clintasha Prompt: Clint and Natasha go undercover as a married couple - Coulson watches. anon prompt via tumblr


**Prompt via tumblr - thanks to a friendly anon :D**

* * *

_**clintasha prompt: clintasha go undercover as a married couple, coulson watches on**_

"Come on darling, we'll miss our table." Clint drawled in a Southern accent, his hand outstretched to the visibly annoyed red head beside him. Natasha fiddled with the ring on her hand. She wasn't ever a jewellery person and the rule usually had no exceptions. That was until Director Fury had come to them with this mission. It was a simple trail and take down mission but with a difference, in order to get into the location they were required to be married. Something both Clint and Natasha, weren't.

So here they were, dressed to fit in with alias' and accents and rings on their finger. Clint appeared to be the happy newlywed who was just enjoying the fact he could annoy Natasha undercover while she was opting for a 'married for years, fed up with annoying husband' routine. It worked for both of them.

"Call me darling one more time and I will drop kick you into next week." She whispered in his ear, her whole stance suggesting she was whispering something a lot more romantic. They both expressed the suggestion in their faces but Clint couldn't help smirk at her comment.

"Oh darling, I love you too." He whispered then, grabbing her hand led her to the table they were after. It was a good distance away from their target, allowing them both to get a good look at the events happening without arousing suspicion.

"Sometimes I feel like those two together is a time bomb waiting to explode." Agent Phil Coulson, the handler to strike team delta watched on as the two bickered like-well like a married couple. He had watched them from the moment they arrived, and for all intents and purposes, they pulled off fake married couple, incredibly well. He made a note not to tell them that any time soon, but also mentally told himself that in the future they were to be considered.

From his position in the balconies, out of sight he watched as Clint acted the gentleman; pulling out Natasha's chair and stroking her hand as he sat opposite. He collected the menu's from the maître de the two of them making small talk about their marriage and how happy they were until the younger man disappeared to get them drinks.

"You're enjoying this far too much." Natasha told Clint behind a smile completely her own character. Clint reached forward and played with the ring on Natasha's hand.

"Nothing wrong with that, I can act normal around you for a change. I don't have to hide our relationship in public for a mission. You not enjoying it?" He asked, an expression of concern masking his face.

"Not that. It just feels weird. I constantly feel like we're the ones being watched." She said, looking around the balconies above them. But nobody stood out, no one was in sight.

"Maybe you feel like someone should be watching over us you mean? It's our first mission just the two of us that we don't have Coulson around. If he were here he'd be stood in those balconies, muttering in our ears the entire time."

"Darling don't be worried I'm sure they have food here that will cater to you. A restaurant as nice as this simply has to do vegetarian dishes too." Natasha instantly changed to her characters accent, blending back into their disguise as their drinks were brought over. Clint's face remained impassive but his eyes glared.

"Yes thank you. I was wondering which dishes were vegetarian." He questioned their server who proceeded to point out the meals that were suitable.

"That is the last time we go on a date." Clint complained through gritted teeth as he offered to carry Natasha's bag and slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close as they trailed their mark through the halls leading to the other parts of the resort.

"You told the waiter the food was nice." Natasha couldn't help but laugh at the look on her 'husbands' face as she leaned into his arms.

"Vegetarian?! A million different tastes and you went with no meat?" He looked at her, not angry, not even that annoyed just complaining more for the sake of his own tastes.

"Anything else would have involved changing the character. You've expressed no religion so that was out of the question, I could have said lactose but you might actually have hit me, and if I had said you were on a diet then you would have been even more annoyed,' She smiled, 'I was only thinking of you _baby._' Her accent drawled out the term of affection, causing Clint to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

Coulson watched on as they trailed their mark and took him out with relative ease and all the grace of two married dancers. It was always incredible to watch them work, watch how they bounced off one another and worked in silence. He was sure they could have mental conversations and that was how they always knew what the other was doing.

"Not completely unlike a married couple." He had to chuckle. He watched as they walked away and subtly contacted base to have them picked up, how they entwined themselves together and kissed. Coulson was almost entirely certain that this was them congratulating one another and not undercover but he was never going to say anything.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
